Dark Butler
by Kanesu Naginata Oxenstierna
Summary: Terakhir. Chap 8. selagi aku sbuk TO dan menjelang UN. Minna san maaf.aku 1 tahun ini tdk bsa update.
1. Her Butler The Protector

Intro dunk

mind INTRO??? aku nmanya Naoki Takeshima. (skrng gnti keluarga jadi Otonashi!!). Akai tori bsa d bilang ^^

lebai mode :on

Kyaa!! my first Ffic!! Micchan!! minna san! Doakan aku!

Lebai mode :off

kita mulai??

* * *

:::**Her Butler The Protector:::**

Pagi masih subuh... Putri dari pemilik perusahaan Boneka Jepang (Waraningyou) Boneka jpang cuy!!kembali! Putri dari perusahaan ini masih tertidur lelap...sementara...* Heavy Voice * Her Butler blom menyiapkan Sarapan?! Masih enak mimpi toh???!!!

Sanji :Ta...Ko...Ya...KIII??!! * jatoh *

Usopp :astaganaga...lo bakal di pecat gara2 TELAT bikin Sarapan!!

Sanji :tenang2! Aku gak bakal di pecat!

Dalem pikiran...

Sanji:ampuun! Mistress!!! jangan pecat saya!!

Mistress :Kau tahu seberapa besar lipatan Gajih mu?! Gue aja males ngasih gaji ke kamu! Kalo saya mati Pagi2!!!

Back...

Sanji :uugh...masak apa yah?? Bubur kacang ijo?? (emang ada?!)

Nojiko :heh Buka!! cepetan gue laper!!

Sanji :ya neng! Mau makan apa??

Nojiko :i want steak!

Sanji : (Dasar kakak Mistress sialan!! moga2 aja dia kawin sama Mbah Surip!!)

Nojiko :lah? Kok diem aja??

Sanji :mikir dulu non! Mau pake apa bumbunya?

Nojiko :kayak biasa mba!

Sanji :Mb-Mba?!

Nojiko :Mas dan Mbok Surip!!

Sanji : (gue gak bisa marah2 sama non Nojiko...ntar saya yang dipecat...NIGHTMARE!!)

Nojiko :blom mulai juga??

Sanji :yes Non!!

Sanji mengambil Steak dari kulkas dan 12 Bumbu Rahasia Steak ala Nojiko. Salah satunya:

-Bawang merah

-Bawang Bombay

-Merica Item

-Cengek

-Kunyit

-Soda

-Sambal Bangkok

-Jahe

-asam Jawa

-Peuyeum

-Bala-Bala

-Bubur Kentang entah apa itu namamya (Mashed Potato Say!!)

Nami :Sanji-kun! Apa makanan nya sudah jadi?

Sanji :Mi-Mistress? Belum. Mistress mau Sarapan apa?

Nami :Steak juga deh!

Sanji :ok! (ampir...)

Nami :ngelamun lagi?

Sanji :* Gasp * aku Jantungan!!

'Bletak! '

Nami :Dasar Kau!! Cepetan kerja!! gue ingin ada perubahan dari lo!! KuLe!!

Sanji :Kuya Lemot...

Sanji Kembali Masak Steak Kesukaan Noji sama Nami. Entah apa yang Punya Nojiko, Saking Sering Sanji Buatkan ntuh Steak Sanji menamai nya _Steak Wonosobok_. Asli Jowo toh! ^0^. Sanji mengantar Sarapan itu ke meja makan lalu kembali lewat Koridor dan mendengar suara derings.

'Kriiiiing!'

Sanji :Malaaaas!! * angkat * halo? Kediaman Phantomhive?

Basima :haha! Disini Basima George Wellington dari Jerman!! Saya ingin bertemu dengan Putri Termuda dari Keluarga anda! Apa dia ada?

Sanji :iya pak. Dia ada disini. Ada keperluan apa?

Basima :ohoho~ Saya ingin menjodohkan Putri bungsunya dengan Putra Bungsu saya!

Sanji :* Gasp * O-Oh! Begitukah? Baiklah! Akan Saya Sampaikan!

Basima :Ya! Terima kasih!

'Tutututut...'

Sanji :no way...Cari cara...Cara...Cara...

Usopp :Kenape lu?? jangan2...Luffy! Panggil Psikiater!!

Sanji :Gue gak autis, Gila Dll!! Dodol!!

Luffy :tros? Knapa??

Sanji :Luffy!! kita set Taman Halaman Depan menjadi Setting......aaah!! amerika!nonono!! German!!

Luffy :Siap Mbak!!

Sanji :Mb-Mbak?!

Luffy :Mbak Surip!!

Sanji : * nyekek Luffy * Lo anak kecil Belajar DARI Mana?!

Usopp :saya?

Sanji :Berperan!!

3 jam kemudian...

Basima :Ohohoho!! ini taman khas German! Mama Mia!

Louise :pah! Mana Ceweknya?! Saya gak sabar punya gebet baru!

Basima :ya nak!

'teng nong!'

Sanji :Oh! Anda pasti ! Silahkan Masuk!

Basima :Waah!! Rumah elegan!

Sanji :Nona Us-- Nona Nami!! Mereka sudah datang!

Basima :(apa2 ini?! Seorang Butler tak Sopan!)

Usopp?:Kyaaa! My Hubby!

Louise :Bweeekh!! kok cweek bweeekh-- nya gini sih?!

Basima :tenang nak! Itu pasti kakaknya!! * Sweatdropped *

Sanji :Mari-mari Silahkan duduk (bitchies...!)!

Sanji menaruuh Kopi dan the Jasmine capmur asam Jowo di Meja ruang Tamu.

Nami/Usopp :My Hubby Rumahnya di mana??

Louise :di...German. T-T-Tapi! La-Lagi Liburan di Jepang!

Nami/Usopp:ohoho~ jauhnya! (Sanji!! akan saya kutuk kau!! KUTU kau!!! dasar Saku!!)

Sanji:ehm! Ada yang lapar?

Basima :ohoho! Tentu! Mungkin snack saja!

Sanji :kami sedia Lays, Leo, Permen Say-- maaf itu punya saya...ada Cookies, Parfait.

Louise :saya Parfait.

Basima :kalau begitu saya juga!

Sanji :baik...tunggu sebentar.

Nami/Usopp :ohoho! Kalau begitu saya Parfait juga deh~

Sanji :* Cold Ekspresi * ...None for yours...!

Nami/Usopp :* Gasp * KEJAM!!

Louise:hm...Nami yah?aku ingin mengatakan ses--

Nami :Sanji-kun ada Tamu?

Sanji :* Gasp * !!!!!!!

Nami/Usopp :!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sanji & Usopp : (Oh NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Celaka!!)

Nojiko :teehee

Sanji :"Teehee" Ja nai yo!!!

Usopp :un!!

Nojiko :maap! Saya yang bilang kalau ada Tamu istimewa untuk adik Tercinta! Ohohohoho~

Sanji :Cilaka aing mah!!

Usopp :saya?

Sanji :tentunya lo bakal di benci sama pak Bacem...Terutama GUE!!

Louise :Nami-swaan~ maikah kau--

Nami :uhm...tidak...aku lagi gak mood jalan-jalan...

Louise :Bukan itu yang ku maksud! Kecantikan mu membuat Hatiku meleleh!!

Sanji :Hrrrmmm...!!!

Louise :maikah kau menikah dengan ku?

Nami :HUH?!ehm...

Nojiko :Terima!!

Sanji:...jangan!!

Usopp :jangan!

Nami :ehm!

Basima :Terima!

Nami :EHM?!

Louise :So?

Nami :Ehm...Voting "Terima" banyak jadi aku--

Sanji :......

Usopp :San? Saku?? Sanji Kutu?? BuKa? Bule Kampung??

Sanji :gitu yah?...Terserah Nami aja deh...

Usopp :huh? Oi!! Sanji!! kamu mau kemana?!

Sanji :jelas GUE ada di kanan lo!! Dasar penghancur Suasana!!

Usopp :O-OOh! Dikira mau pergi!

Sanji :* Sigh *...Orang Tua mu Nitip Pesan...

Nami :eh?

Sanji :kalau...Kalau...Kalau...Ga jadi...

'Gubrak!!'

Usopp :apa dong!!??

Sanji :..............................

Nami :sanji-kun?

Sanji :...kalau kau pergi. Kontrak saya dengan mu habis. Dan Ramalan itu...

Nami :Ramalan?

Sanji :Terrible!!!

Usopp :Hah?!

Sanji :aku lupa gak BAB!!!

'Gubraak!!'

Nojiko :Ramalan apa?!

Nami :Ko-Kontrak nya habis?!

Sanji :....Dont Go!

Nami :Tapi--

Sanji :aku tahhu pasti kalau Nona Pergi! Kita Semua...Kita Semua...

Nami :huh?

Sanji :Jepang...apa lagi yah??

'BRAAK!!!'

Basima :apa yang terjadi jika Nona Nami menikah dengan Putra saya?!

Nami :innocence...

Sanji :Understood.

Basima :HUH?!

Sanji Devil Mode :ON

Sanji :Basima George Wllington! Must Die!

Basima :Hih?! Juyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Louise :Papa!!

Sanji : * Berlumuran Darah * Kau Nak...

Louise :Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Louis Kabur Dari Mansion Penuh Misteri dan Pembantaian...apa yang Terjadi Dengan Sanji? Dia Bukan Manusia. Lantas a[a yang dimaksud dengan Kontrak dan jika Nami Salah Kawin?!

BGM :Wali – Cari Jodoh

_Pengumuman-pengumuman, Sopo yang punya anak bilang ke si Demon Butler Sanji~ Biar ntar Coid~ Woo-o-o-o~!_

Gak nyambung....

Lah!! saya sdh belajar Sehari malam jumat Kliwon untuk bikin nih lagu!!

Udah-dah!! Ntar aje!! Jikai-- ntar aja deng! Heehee...

Sanji :hee? Confirmed. Takeshima Naoki & Shimizu Minami.

Nami :inactivate

Sanji :What?? apa? Gue kesurupan??

Usopp :aaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Nami :jaga Rahasia ini...minna.

----To Be Continued----

gg trlalu bgs yah?? Sanji yang seharusnya Demon mlah jd Robot Bumble bee... (emang Transformers?!)

Jaa nee until next!


	2. Her Butler The MotherLike

Wakh!! ko nyambung ke -Man yah?? (mungkin Pelesetan Misteri!) wawaw nonton Catwoman d Trans Tv jadi ngingetin sama kucing tua ku Snowbell. Kucing mak2 yang suka pacaran (istilah: Playgirl). Gila amet ntuh kucing! Tapi sekaran dia ilang entah kemana...Snow!! semoga lu punya anak sehat2 aja!! jangan beberapa kli mati!

**:::Her Butler The Mother-like:::**

Di Capital...Sanji menguap lebar2 supaya ada laler dia Santep! ( Adaw! Sakit Peyuuut!!)Sebenarna capek, Males nemenin Nami borong Shopping. Saking kaya git looh~

Sanji :Huuaahyeem...Nona Nmi masih mau belanja apa?

Nami:bentar! Nojiko-neesan minta aku belikan Shortcake paling enak!

Sanji :kalau aku boleh tanya...apa nama Shortcake itu?

Nami :Shortcake Majapahit.

Sanji : (Bweekh...udah pake buah Maja. Pahit Pula Rasanya...jangan2... non Nojiko Bunting?!oops... Hamil?! Lalu dia Ngidam?!)

Nami :itu dia! Wuuuh...Capeek... Akhirnya dapet juga!

Nama Toko tersebut adalah... _the Javanese Kabayan. _Naha aya Kabayan Sagala?! By the way, end way, Bus Way. Emang ada kue Majapahit?? palingan gak laku trus bagkrut.

Nami :Permisi!

Konnou-Ya:ya!! Selamat datang!! bukan Nona!! tapi Uan anda!

Nami :i-iya! Apa benar ada...Shortcake Majapahit?

Konnou-Ya :hrmm? Kita benar jual tapi kurang buah majapahit... Maaf Nona.

Nami :ooh...Begitu yah...

Konnou-Ya :Buah itu ada sejak tahun Kerajaan. Tapi sekarang buah itu langka.

Sanji :dimana kau mendapatkan nya?

Konnou-Ya :ada d sebuah toko...nama Tokonya apa yah??

Sanji:what??

Konnou-Ya :apa yah??

Sanji :Yes??

Konnou-Ya :Aaah!saya ingat!

Sanji :apa?!

Konnou-Ya : La~ De Crosse Pleyer. Dari VOC Indonesia.

Sanji :kau beli berapa?

Konnou-Ya :ehm...156 Juta untuk Satu Buah.

Sanji :* Gasp * Mansion kita aja cuma di gajih 5 juta per bulan!!

Nami :Murah~

Sanji :ta-Tapi!

Nami menjewer Sanji dan berjalan menuju okasi VOC. Disana bener banyak Buah. (paling cuma satu Basket Buah...). Nami mencoba bernegosiasi dengan dean June. (ataw dipanggil Nami: ).

Nami :tinggal...Sanji-ku Masak yah~

Sanji :baik ojou.

Nami :nah! Kamu Turun! * ngedorong Sanji keluar Andong * trus belanja! Nih duitnya!

Sanji cuma di kasih 3000 yen.

Sanji :loh! Ta-Tapi!

'Brooooooooom!!!'

Sanji :Lupakan...

Ketika Sanji membalikan Diri...Di belakangnya sudah ada Pasar menjijikan ...Banyak Sampah, Bau Anyir, Banyk Thai Kho Thok pula...

Sanji :Serius?! Nao-chan! Hheehee...kamu kan adek baik yah!anterin niichan dunk!

Naoki :NEVER!!

Sanji :that was quick!

Naoki :lo kan belanja. Saya kan suka belanja hemat di Griya ataw Giant.

Sanji :...

Sanji memasuki Daerah Grains atau Daerah Preman.....

Sanji :bang! Terigu All-Purpose berapa?

Pedagang jawa :onto mah limo rebu ye dek!!

Sanji :Eto...ada yang murah??

Pedagang Jawa :ada2!! niih! Kualitas endonesa! Merek bagus di jowo! Hargane Muantep abiz!

Sanji :berapa?

Pedagang Jawa: 500 yuen!

Sanji :ok deh bang...

Proman :OI!! Fuc** as****** !!! heh! Anak Phantom!! mate aja elu!!

Sanji :kamu jangan ngmong gitu sama emak!! ntar tante Kumat gimana?!

Proman :Ta-Tante??

Sanji :iye!! mau!!?? Sini tak Tabok nih Anak!!

Proman :Retreaat!!

Para Preman maboer.

Sanji beralih ke Dairystore alias Daerah orang Autis...

Sanji :pak! Kalau telur 1 kilo berapa?

Pedagang Aceh :uwoooh! Kalo ente mau Tlor? 1 kilo 1500 yen!!

Sanji :telor nya ada yang murah gak bang??

Pedagang Aceh :ehmmm kal teloor sih yeng mureh...oh! Ente beruntung ye! Ade teloor dare khas bu Marte Tileer! Cuma 300 yen 1 kilo!

Sanji :wah...Telur kecantikan... ntar Nojiko mirip Mino lagi...

Stanley :ada burung!! di kepala si Bule!

Sanji :wha-- OI!! itu nu Saya!!

Stanley :Burung nya ngomong!!

Sanji :Kampret lu anak!!

Mum :Stan!! maaf yah sir! Anak saya Autis!

Sanji :bu Saya minta pertanggung jawaban!! Dia megang nu Saya!!!!

Mum :apa?! Kan mbak tahu sendiri kalo mba tuh gak punya Tori!!

Sanji : * nepuk jidat * astaga...ibu ini...Saya ini PRIA!! liat dah badan sixpack gini!! * nunjuk ke Poster zoro *

Mum :oooh...maaf ya pak! Mohon maaf!! Tunduk Stan!!

Stanley :hhahhaaaaaahaaaaaa...(?)

Sanji :guh..bang!! mana Endog nya?!

Sanji beranjak berjalan Lemas menuju Spices Store a.k.a Daerah Rawan Banci...

Sanji :pak! Gula dan Pengembang kue satu!

Pedagang Sunda :aing mah...ya bang aya2! Mau yang khas Sunda Kaltim??

Sanji :yang penting yang murah!

Pedagang Sunda :aya nu Mirah mah, dek! nu...khas...Babeh Bayan!

Sanji :Bayaan? :O

Bayan :eeeh! Ketemu sama eike! How are you?

Sanji :itu kan...Boncel?!eh? Boncel??Ooooh! Bonclay!ohh … eike baek2 gimana Bon2 say? XD

Bonclay :iikh! Meuni Lupa sama Eike! Eike kan waktu--

Sanji : * nyumpel mulut Bonclay * hus!! lo jangan coba2 ngatain sepatah kata pun tentang waktu istu!!

Bonclay :insiden Pelecehan...?

Sanji :Oh God!! you said it!!

Bonclay :itu cuma Kecelakaan!!Sa-chan beli apa?? ooh! Kalo itu biar saya Gratis kan!

Sanji : (Amiiin!!)

Bonclay :nih! * Bisik * Call meh~

Sanji :ye...! (Bloooakh!!)

Saatnya Sanji harus mengeluarkan ongkos untuk naik Bajai. Sampai di rumah, Sanji mengambil Buku Resep Nojiko dan mulai memasak nya...Usopp memotret Sanji yang sedang memakai Bandana, Celemek warna Pink. Dipikiran Sanji karena gak ada Celemek lagi atau jailan...ya udah pake aja. Ini Kemeja satu2 nya jadi...

'ting!'

Sanji :ooh...bweekh...mual...

Nami :bau apa it-- uup!!

Nojiko :oooh~ wanginya...khas seperti lulur miliku...! Martha Taileer!

Sanji :silahkan di—bweekh... coba.

Nojiko :umm...umm!! Rasanya enak! Tumben si Kutu bisa msak makanan Jawa!

Sanji : (ya bu Surip...saya kebal sama Peditok anda!!)

Nami :ku ingin coba!...uhm...enak! Tapi...mungkin...

Kidz!! Dont Try this at Home!! bisa2 kena: TBC, Kanker Payudara, Geger Otak, kena Santet Limbad, dan penyakit berbahaya lain!

Nami :kalau begitu...Sanji-kun! Tolong buatkan aku Parfait!

Sanji :un! Ojou!

Sanji tersenyum senang melihat suara yang manis menggetar telinganya. Dia Demon tak?? dia Summoner tak?? (looh!! kok nyambung ke sini?!)

Sanji :ja ne!

----To Be continued----

Naoki :nyaaan~ masakan Rise is the...

Rise :ape???huh?

Naoki :the best k-kok! Hehehe! (amit w makan omelet warna Solid Red bakal Mati!)

Mihane :Naoki kan gak suka Pedas...paling dah Nangis atau loncat dari menara pizza

scene: Atap Pizza Hut

Naoki :Kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Seta :ehm...bagaimana dengan yang kita?

Yosuke :ya! Gimana komen mu Kanji?

Kanji :biasa...

Yosuke :o-oooh...

Yukiko :try mine!

Mihane:ehm...ehm...ehm...ehm...ehm...loh?

Yukiko:ya?

Mihane :gimana yah?ehm...rasanya...eto...Plain Yogurt?

Chie :yang aku!

Naoki :i'll do it!...fft!hahahahaahahaa!!

Chie:so?

Naoki :Haha! Rasanya Awful!

Chie:What the?!

Adegan bacot Naoki By Chie

-End


	3. Her Butler The Medal of Honor

Gara2 pas hri senin w ke jkt. Gue nginget tentang noordin... kata ibu gue

Ibu :teh!

Gue:hmmm..?

Ibu:kan itu noordin M top. Klo Mati di WC Noordin M Pup!!

Gue:aPa?!

Ibu:klo d dapur... Noordin M Sop!!

Gue:trus???

Ibu:klo di Sawah. Noordin Em Pang!!

Gue:gyahahahahaha!!

begitulah ceritanya... baiklah! Daripada ngomongin Teroris Pemuda MALUsia. Kita trusin aja!-

**:: Her Butler The Medal of Honor ::**

akhirnya...di Wagon juga. Pergi liburan menuju Desa Kabut (Dog Village) salah yah?? Desa (maap!) doggie. Sanji yang sedang enak-enak bobo diganggu oleh Luffy yang asik nge gosipin Paksa Ungu dan istrinya Bokkie Agustina. Mau bagaimana lagi... Sanji yang lagi mimpi Kawin sama Nami harus jadi ngga Sah.

Sanji :Gossipin apa sih? 'Sanji ikut tertarik'

Luffy :ini loh!! Band kesayangan ku Rebutan rumah!

Sanji :oh yeah...? (males... cuma rebutan rumah... Beli aja ke?)

Luffy :denger ini! Poordin M Top blom ke tangkep!

Sanji :Poordin?

Usopp :itu loh! Terroris pengebom Hotel Ritzu caton!!

Sanji :heh?OOooooh...ya ya ya!Hotel 80' ntu kan? Ritzu Caton?yah... Yang mana yah?

Chopper : * bisik * ...dasar wong deso...

Usopp :kau jarang nonton TV yah?

Sanji :mana ada TV di tahun 1971?

Luffy :eh! Tv itu apa sih?

Sanji & Usopp :kite juga nda tahu!!

Nami :mickey aja tahun 1920 an!

Nojiko :emang iya?

Nami :...

Nojiko :...

Nami :ga tahu deng!

'ngik!'

Sanji :kalau Poordin kan nyerang orang yang lagi liburan!

Luffy :Poordin itu Siapa sih?

Usopp & Chopper :Ya illah!!

'duar!!!'

Ciel :guh! Ada bom!!

Sebastian :Tiarap!!

Bard :kyaaaa!! Rambutku!!

Finny :Tiarap Bard!!

Sanji :Ojou!!

Nojiko :kok gue ngga??

'paused'

Usopp :biar...! sama saiah sajah!

'play'

All :kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!

'slow motion'

A-l-l :Kyaa-aa-aa-aa--!

'back'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

di kala Semua Tiarap (kecuali Chopper yang salah arah ngumpet) Mumpung Sanji gak Sengaja bawa 10 garpuh dan 5 pisau makan. Sanji mikir... "ini buat makan! Bukan buat brantem!"dalem Hati Sanji. Tapi da apa boleh buat.... Sanji Keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melempar 3 Garpuh ke arah Poordin M oTop.

Sanji :uuuuuuuuuuugh!! gak kena!!

Poordin :Rasakan! Bjonx F Fuere

Sanji :France?!

'Duar!!'

Sanji : * terpental * Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 'Brak!' adududududududdduuh...!

Nami :Sanji-kun!

Nojiko :Bule Kampret!!

Usopp :Koki ku Sayaaang!!

Chopper :ga ada Sanji, Ga ada Shortcake!! T^T

Luffy :Sanji itu siapa yah??

Usopp :dasar ALZHEIMER!!

Sanji :pantat ku... Kenapa demon harus bernasib buruk?!

'Duar!!'

Luffy :o iya!! Sanji!! Cepat kesini!! aku lapar!!

Nami :Bodoh!!

Nojiko :kita butuh Gardener yang baru!!

Poordin :Makhluk Keju!! DI mana KAU?!

Sanji :dasar...Orang...! GILA...! agh...adududududdduuuh...

Luffy :oooh!! ini dia!! * ngelempar piso dapur *

'bcet!'

poordin :aaaa....'bruk'

Sanji :eh? POORDIN PAEH!!!!!!!!

Nami :paeh?!

Usopp :beneran?!

Chopper :Hontou?! Sugeeeeeee!

Nojiko :aku rasa gardener kita gak Sebodoh itu...

Nami :Ciel mana?

Sesaat Nami memanggil nama Ciel, Wagon yang 'tiguling' itu akhirnya di tendang Sebastian dan isinya adalah Keluarga besar Phantomhive.

Ciel :Bard!! ohok!! berdirilah!! aku ini bukan bantal duduk!!

Bard :hhehhee... maaf tuan muda!!

Bard berdiri dan Ciel dibantu Sebas untuk berdiri.

Sanji :sekarang gimana?

Nami :seharusnya GUE yang bilang!!

Sebastian :Sepertinya tak usah...

Ciel :ini dia. Desa Anjing.

Sanji : * gumam * kita aja masih harus jalan ber mil-mil lagi... kenapa sudah ada di Depan... eto...

Nami :ada apa Sanji-kun?

Sanji : * ngelirik Kiri *.......!!!! Ku-KUBURAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Teng toreneng neng neng

_Lupa! Lupa lupa lupa! Lupa lagi Syair nya~_

–

_C A minor D minor ke G Ke C lagi~_

Sanji :GYAAAAAAH!!!! mateee!!

Nami :what?

Usopp :fans... MATEEEEE!!

Chopper :Mate~~!!

Nojiko :sekumpulan Pembantu Bego!

Ciel :kalau begitu kita ikuti mereka. Itu band juga ke arah yang sama.

Nami :baiklah!

Sesaat Sekelompok G.i.l.a fansMengikuti Band Kuburan . Ada yang memata-matai mereka... kira-kira... Fukoshi? Anbu?

--To Be Continued--


	4. Her Butler Has a Girlfriend

Gue inget anjing gue yang paling gue sayangi… salah satunya Buddy yang sekarang berumur 12 tahun tlah mati….gue kangen banget sama dia…

Lets mope up!!

Yu raise me aaaap~~!!!

Alah!! Menjujung bulan Puasa, w harus banyak diet sma banyak olahraga!! *fired*

**::Her Butler has a Girlfriend::**

Sesampainya di desa Anjing sambil ngikutin Band Kuburan yang lagi nyanyi Tua2 klabing , Sanji sambil jingkrak-jingkrak (betapa bego nya nih om-om!!). diikuti Luffy yang ikut2an dan saking memory otak nya dah pull, dia kaga bisa inget Sahabat Butlernya ndiri . Nami mah….palingan Asik chat2 sma sepupu nya ndiri =.=a.

Sanji :akhirnya…! Capek juga!

Nojiko :ntu karena lu trlalu seneng! * dengan nada ngejek *

Sanji :heheh! Biarin! Tipe-tipe orang!

Usopp :SETUJU!!

Sebastian :ada apa tuan muda?

Ciel memandang lelaki yang sedang melatih German Sheperd nya. Dia juga dengar rumor kalau ada Demon Dog atau yang disebut dengan King DeDe.

Cierl dan yang lain akan menginap di Rumahnya Sandaime-san. Kalau tak salah Sandaime-san punya anak namanya Raidou dan cucunya Konohamaru.

Sampai di mansion Sandaime….

Sandaime :wohohohoho~ apa kabar mu? Tuan Ciel?

Ciel :Sandaime-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan anda?

Sandaime :ohohoho~ sangat bai—OHOK!!

Sebastian :itu bukan sehat…

Finny :Sanji-san keren!!

'ngomongin apa sih??'

Sanji :kalau itu sich normal…uhk…*digigit Anjing*

Nami :WOI!!!!!!! RABIES!!!

Sanji :…. …. … ga bakalan.

Mata Biru Sanji berubah menjadi merah dan menyala. (dalam arti Demon yang nyuruh ato nakut2in.) Anjing yang tadi ngegelan Sanji menjadi takut, entah itu BIN ajib atau BINTI ajaib…

Sekelompok turis 12 kilo ini memasuki living room yang sudah ada keluarga yang sedang…………………………………………Minum teh!

Sandaime :perkenalkan! Ini anaku Raidou!

Raidou :*ngangguk ringan*

'kali nih Raidou gak mau basa-basi tete-a-tete Twirippitpiwpiipiwpipiww!'

Sandaime :dan ini Mertua ku! Atau … apa yang mereka panggil…Istri anaku! Nagi-chan!

Nagi :I pleased to meet you all, guest's…

Sandaime :ini CU cuku…Konohamaru…

Konohamaru :Hrmmm!! Mbaa~! Tolong ambilin lays dong~!

Vivi :ya dek! Sebentar!

Nami :Sandaime-san! Apa ada vacant room??

Sandaime :ohohohohoooo~ OHOK!! Ehem! Ada. Biar saya antar!

Raidou :hei…

Sanji :akhirnya….kita ketemuan juga…

Raidou :My man!

Sanji :How are you?

'pluk2 arti sahabat'

Nagi :apa kalian saling mengenal?

Raidou :beberapa tahun lalu… *dengan tiis*

Sanji :kau…masih…kejam!!

Raidou :…itulah gue.

Sanji :kata2 yg sama saat di SMA!!

Sesaat Sanji selesai bicara, Sandaime menyuruh Sanji untuk Ronda di depan Mansion.

Pada malam yang SUPER CHILLY (artinya super pedas!!). Sanji memeluk sendiri karena Saking dinginnya sampai keluar uap dari mulutnya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan…lilin yang menari di belakang Sanji…Bulu kuduk Sanji berdiri…

??? :DOER!!

Sanji :Astaganaga! Anjing sia!!uup!!! Maap!!

Vivi :ahaahahahahah!!

Sanji :V-V-Vivi-san?!

Vivi :biar aku temani! Biasanya aku sering Ronda malam!

Sanji dan Vivi Ronda malam Bersama (Oh So Sweeet~ 3, XDD, X3). Vivi tiba-tiba menanyakan masa lalu Sanji yang paling Sanji Sukai. Lalu Sanji menjawab…

Sanji :ada.

Vivi :apa itu?

Sanji :seperti ini…

"_sesaat aku di Hell world. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga seorang anak perempuan di England. Dia dari jepang. Aku sempat mengganti ama ku menjadi Vincent…_"

Vivi sempet gak ngerti tapi dia sdikit paham. Skali gue denger…Vincent? Ntu kan nama pasaran! Kayak itu kek Dapid Beckham, Jojo Ambrium, Mbah Surip, Agoes. Dll DST DSB. Kembali!

"_kalau tak salah nama anak itu…Tanikawa Uru. Dia mengidap penyakit Lekeumia atau apa yang mereka bilang. Dokter bilang hidupnya hanya bisa 2 bulan lagi. Kalau sampai majikan ku mati sebelum aku bisa memakannya, aku dihukum Habis-habisan. Takut sih engga, Sakit engga…Cuma Males nunggu harinya._"

--Flashback—

Sanji :Nona Uru! Waktunya makan siang!

Uru :Sanji! Jangan sebut aku nona!! Panggil saja Uru!

Sanji :ntar saya loh yang kena…

Uru :biar! Biar aku yang bilang! Makanan apa sekarang?

Sanji :makanan kesukaan Uru-chan! Sup Cream tortilla.

Uru :sekarang sih ganti! Aku suka masakan apa saja yang Vin-chan buat!

Sanji :ano…(gesblack!!ada dua tomat di pipi ku ini?! Apa anak2 yg tadi jail itu lagi?!)

:wahwah! Uru-chan belum makan juga?

Uru :belum mah!

:biar aku saja yang menemaninya makan siang, Vincent!—

Uru :ga mau!! Aku ingin sama Vin-chan!

Sanji :ehm…gimana yah…aku ini masih sibuk. Tapi demi kesembuhan Uru-chan.

Uru :hahaha~

"_Uru-chan anak periang, istilahnya it catch my heart. Tapi…Tugas adalah tugas. Peraturan yang tak bisa di hindari. Seorang demon tidak bisa menyukai Manusia Balasannya adalah dicabut nyawanya di Bumi. Kami melalui masa-masa yang tak bisa dilupakan…pada hari itu…_"

:Kenapa tak ada obatnya?! Apa yang akan terjadi pada putriku?!

Doctor :penyakit itu tak bisa disembuhkan! Itu sudah takdirnya!

Sanji :*menguping* ….

:Uru…!

:gak bisa kayak gini!! Uru-chan tidak boleh mati!! Dia anak kami satu-satunya!!

Sanji :…Belphegor…bagaimana ini…?

"_aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar ku…Bodoh. Di situlah sifatku berubah. Mulai dari yang Sopan dan tertib menjadi Sompral dan Enjoy. 2 hari sebelum Kematian Uru…_"

Uru :katanya gak ada Obatnya yah?

Sanji :…

Uru :2 hari lagi…apa aku bisa ertemu dengan Vin-chan?

Sanji :tidak tahu…

Uru :Vin-chan…hari ini aku ingin serius… aku mencintai Vin-chan!

Sanji :…tidak bisa kuterima…maafkan aku Uru-chan.

--Pause—

Vivi :iiiiih! Udah punya pacar ni yee!!

Sanji :*blush* Shhhh!! Jangan keras2!! Gue nih lagi ngeluarin isi hati ge\ue tao!!

Vivi :ya udah~ terusin.

--play—

"_aku tak bisa apa-apa selain melihat kematiannya…dia sangat menyukai ku…tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin mencabut kepribadian ku sebagai Demon … kalau aku menerimanya aku pasti sudah Mati…TERKECUALI kalau aku pacaran sama demon hari kematiannya …Aku disuruh kembali untuk dihukum. Apa yang terjadi setelah aku 15 tahun Dicambuk, Di jejel, minum Besi cair, Di jadiin Ranjang buat Gubernur. Aku menjelma lagi, tapi tak punya pekerjaan. Aku mabuk-mabukan…Berantem—kalo masalah rumah tangga sih masih normal! Pada hari itu aku Ditugaskan lagi…dan akhirnya…inilah aku._"

--back—

Vivi :menyedihkan…*sniff*

Sanji :gue gitu loh!

'Bletak!'

Sanji :adadadadadadadadadaadaaaw!!

Nami :BUKANnya malah ronda!! ETA Maling!! Buru kejar!!

Sanji :apa yang ilang?

Nami :BH Kakak Gue Dodol!!

Sanji :oh…MATE!!!! *ngejar maling pervert*

Vivi :wah-wah-wah-wah-wah-wah…sesaat Sanji-san bercerita tau-taunya ada maling…

Nami :dia kadang menyusahkan…

Vivi :ngga loh. Dia orang yang baik!

Nami :eh?

Night passes by dengan Sanji mengejar BH warna pink heart itu yang ada di pelukan sang maling…apa ntuh Maling punya Otak apa? Malin ke TV LCD Pilotron, Elegy Life's good,Samson,Bel.o.t.o.t.

--- To be Continued ---

Knapa yah gue buat Sanji begitu Cliché? Asa meching ga?? Tapi… Sanji Gentle (nggak Mata keranjang) Keren juga.

Tapi itu menurut readers. Chapter ini yang terpanjang.


	5. Her Butler the Animal lover

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! 'Pret!'. Ehehehee... maap readers! Gue masuk angin!.

Waktunya Puasa! Gak sabar dompet gue tebel pas lebaran ntar!

Okane~

Okane~!

OKANE~~!!!

**::Her Butler the Animal Lover::**

masih saat malam Ronda. Sayangnya Vivi harus masuk kedalam, tapi kali ini di temani sang Majikan (kenapa yah majika nya Ceweeeek mlulu...kayak Sebastian dong!). Malam nya lebih panas dari yang dikira Sanji (apa ntu cuma firasat Sanji doang yang lagi Hot2an nya berdekatan?).

Nami :bosaaan...di kamar melulu cuma denger Nojiko-neechan telponan!

--bayangan Nami--

Nojiko :AHAHAAHAHHAAA!! oh sayang~

Sanji :ew...kenapa kotor?oh...bulunya lembut...~

Nami :dia memang 'ew' Sanji-kun. Pacarnya menjijikan!

Sanji :Oh...those black Soft Fur~

Nami :ya... orangnya berkulit hitam, jelek pula sama kaya Nojiko!

Sanji :oooohoooohooo~ purring yang manis~

Neko :mew~rrrrrrrrrr....

Nami :he?! GUE lagi curhat, lo mainin Kucing?!

Sanji :ah? Maaf ojou! Ga tahan liat kucing item imut ini!

'aaaaoooooh!'

Nami :nani?!

Sanji :Kuntilanak?!

'brak!'

Nami :apa itu... Werewolf?

'aooooooooooooh!!'

Raidou :awas!! itu Demon Dog! DeDe!!

Sanji & Nami :eeeeeeeeeeeh?!?!?!?!?

Nagi :itu DeDe akan memakan anak-anak Desa ini!

Raidou :termasuk anak...kita! * Sob *

Sanji :* sweatdropped * eto....aku akan mengejar dia!

Nami :eh?! What?!

Sanji :ojou tunggu di sini! Demi desa ini dan Ojou...

Sanji berlari menuju arah DeDe. Secara cepat menuju ke kuburan.(bukan Band!!). Sesaat di kuburan, Taunya Sanji kecapean trus gak kekejar.

--BGM :A Moments Peace--

Sanji :aduuuuuuuh.....gue... gue... Demon yang bener2 Lemot...

'aaaoooooooh!'

Sanji :Oh Shit! * ngumpet di Tombstone *

DeDe :* sniff * grrr….'kruwuuuuuuk~' ooof!!

Nami :Sanji-kun!!

Sanji :OJOU!!!!!

Nami :kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ada orang gilaaaaa!!!!!!!

Sanji :* ngelirik * eto….. * sweatdropped * 'anu' nya…….(?)

DeDe :Wooof!!! Nyan!!

Nami :Kyaaaaaa!!! Orang Gilaaa!!!!!!!

Sanji :ojou…..!!

Sanji melompat tinggi bagaikan Monyet hendak ditabrak truk. (maksud lompatnya ke depan bukan ke atas). Berpose hendak menendang. Kaki yang di selimuti kabut malam bersinar biru (gas elpiji). Dan berubah menjadi Kobaran api di kaki Sanji. (waw~ o_O cliché semua!)tendangan Neraka Sanji berhasil 20% NENDANG DeDe

DeDe :kaing!Grrrr!!!!

Sanji :eh eh eh! Jatoh! Maaf! Aduuh….. musti beli lagi nih _Pedigree_.

DeDe :Yaaaa????!!!! * wagging tail *

Sanji :hmm?hmmm?hmmm?Makan!

DeDe :Nyaaaaaaa!!!

Sanji :Meat-o-Cute(~). Bone-o-Sembeleh!!!!!!

'BRAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!'

Luffy :are? Emang daging anjing enak? Mau nyobaaa!!

Usopp :jangan Luffy! Haram!!

Sanji :Carrot-o-Roast. Bone-o-Glaive!!!!!!!!

'Siiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!'

Nami :itu….. kaki Pedang?

Nojiko :Impossible!!

Sanji :Beet-o-Sop!. Bone-o-Deato!!!!!!!!!!!

'BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!'

DeDe :poooh! 'gubrak'

'Cyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!!'

--okami narrator—

And so….. Sanji dapat mengalahkan DeDe dengan Cetek ,gampil,ASAP!. Keajaiban "Tabok Gogogh" adalah keluarnya Hot spring. Apa gak ada Cold Spring? Ato……..Warm Spring, Salt Spring, Tawar Spring, Sweet Spring?

??? :wah wah wah…..Tempat Push-Up baru.

Nami :eh?

Zoro :oooh. Maaf. Nama saya Zoro Nona quelle belle Fille…..

Sanji :apaan sih, Qelek belek filet ntuh?

Zoro :…..heh. _Kamu Cantik Sekali…_

Sanji :??!!

Zoro :are? Sekarang bukan waktunya berpacaran. Maaf aku sibuk.

Nami :ano-ooo-ooo…….. aku cantik?

Sanji :…..hrmmmrmrm.

Nojiko :uuu~ cemburu ni ye! Cemburu! Cemb—oak!

Sanji :diem lu…..

Zoro :oooh! Mumpung aya gadis Bangsawan! Ada lowongan kerja gak di tempat mu?

Nami :hmmmmm…..Penjaga Anjing! Penjaga Rumah! Penjaga Saya!

Zoro :oh…..makasih.

Luffy :Sorewa!! Boku Luffy! Salam kenal!

Usopp :aku Usopp!

Chopper :aku Chopper~ bakka!

Sanji :…..Sanji saja.

Nojiko :saya kakak nya dia. Nojiko. Adek guwe Nami.

Zoro :oh…..oh…..oh….. * nulis-nulis * maaf takut lupa.

Nojiko :He?!

Chopper :eto…..Sanji kemana yah?

Usopp :entah…..

Luffy :Sanji siapa yah?

Usopp & Chopper :BODOH!!!

Di suatu tempat dekat sungai yang jernih….. Sanji berdiri di tepian.

Sanji :…..Bodoh…..jika aku mengatakan "aku cinta kamu *****" aku bakalan ….. …..

"Boku wa….."

"Shinu….."

--okami narrator—

Sanji tak akan lupa akan Peraturan yang paling ditakuti oleh Demon. Tak boleh mengatakan Cinta pada Manusia. Hukumannya jangan salah. Mati di dia mikir kalo rela Mati demi Cinta ato sembunyi-sembunyi sajah?....Sanji memang sangat terpukulm akan kematian Uru-chan. Sampe mabok-mabokan di bulan ramadhan pula! (gak masalah! Kan Demon ini!).

--To Be Continued –

-traffic watching-

Naoki :ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma…..

Seta :6 kali.

Yosuke :hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,ej-ehei!

Seta :8 kali. 1 kali.

Yukiko :ya,ya,ya,ya,ya,ya,ya,ya,ya…..

Seta :pusing ah!

Sanji :konsen…..masih ada 203 mobil lagi…..

Usopp :heeei!! Sanji! Gue dapet mobil!

'jeder!!'

'Tonet tonet tonet tonet.'

Sanji itu jadi 1/2.

Seta :mana ada setengah.

Sanji :kan geus "lebok!"

Yosuke :ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma…..

Sanji :* mencet tombol penghitung mobil * ma,ma,ma,ma,ma—YA!?

Seta :14 kali.

Sanji :aduh, musti ngulang…..

Naoki & Chie :BAKKA!!!!!

-end!!


	6. Her Butler The Ditictive

Entah kenapa dapet ide dari ...

jreng jreng jereeeng~~~!!!

**krik krik!**

Shooot!!!

'Bam!!'

Agh!hiksu...! Kaki ku kepelitek! Cakiiiit!!! waaaaaaah!! TT^TT

**::Her Butler the Ditictive::**

siang hari di taman belakang Mansion Phantomhive (?) 2. saat2 hari minggu yang tenang...a?! Gw lupa! Ada Pekerja baru dan....ehm... Pet baru.

Nama: Roronoa Zoro

lulusan SMA Cibeunying Kelek. Tamat hanya Kelas 2. tak punya biaya untuk sekolah senang dengan _Katana_ nya sampe dibawa Mandi. Hobi nya adalah Kendo. Pekerjaan yang diterima Ojou-sama adalah Security.

Usopp :saat ini dia sedang bermain Golf bersama kami di halaman belakang Mansion. Dan--

Sanji :sudah... gue capek ngetik nya! * ngetik Laptop *

Usopp :kalo gitu kau ikutan main aja...

Sanji :nyusul!

Chopper :Usopp! Giliranmu!

Usopp :ya!! ini Usopp si jagoan Golf! Mereka menjuluki ku King of PINK-PONG-- eh...KING of the white ball!

Chopper :hountou?!

Zoro :hah?

Usopp :benar!

Chopper :Hountou?! Sugee!!

Zoro :gak peduli... * take a swing *

Usopp :sangat3 Benar!!

Chopper :kau tak bohong?!

Usopp : * berpose * tentu saja aku berbohong~

Chopper :yah...!! Boong!!

Zoro :makanya dia jadi pinokio. Tapi entah kenapa Peri tak mau memaafkannya...

Usopp :I-I-Itu adalah hal prabadi!!

sementara Sanji...

Sanji :_please...dont say you are... "Lazy"... date hontou...wa "Crazy"...._ * nulis lirik *

Zoro :woi! Alis keriting! Nyetel lagu di headset, keras2 teuing!!

Sanji :_hono ni Ju...ju...jujitsu....ho rou mo juju...Shouji..._

Zoro :OOOOII!!!

Sanji :_sentou no_...-- are? Manggil?

Zoro :cih...

Usopp :baiklah! 'swing'

'Plok!' 'syuuuuut!'

'Bletak!'

Sanji :adaw!! itu!! stick golf punya Nojiko loh, Usopp!! T-a-n-g-g-u-n-g JAWAB!!

Chopper :bola nya masih di...

Zoro :hayoo loh...Sop...

Usopp :tenang! Kita perbaiki!

Sanji :ntar malah karatan!nih warnanya Pink!!

Usopp :ada cet nya!

Sanji :motif nya susah, Loh!!

Usopp :seperti?

Sanji :totol2, garis2, hati, Cross, Tanda pemandian, palang Stop, nama Nojiko, gambar Nami, tulisan "bule Kampret: Sanji"-- anjrit!!

Zoro :* sweatdropped * terus?

Sanji :gitu deh! Sekarang nih bengkok ,, mo gimana lagi?

Zoro :lebih baik kita urusin Butler nya dulu deh...

Sanji :i am fine! * berlumuran darah * * benjol *

Usopp :oh no missy!! ntar kepalamu bisa Tumor loh!

Sanji :masa?!

Usopp :mau aja di bohongin nih anak...

Sanji :kamu!! dasar pinokio papua!!

Nami :ada apa ribut-ribut?

Nami datang sambil membawa sepiring short-cake (hmmm... jadi laper~). Dan secara tiba-tiba atau memang nge flash, Sanji memikirkan jika Nami kepeleset...

Sanji : Ojou!!

Nami :kyaa!

Sanji :ojou tidak apa-apa?

Nami :ooh... Sanji-kun..! *-.-*

---come around---

Nami :gak pernah!! jijik!!

Sanji :eeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?

Nojiko :rasain toh!! bule kampret!!

Sanji : I resent that!

Nojiko :apa ini?

Zoro :oh shit!!

Usopp :semua salah mu!!

Chopper :siapa yang take swing tadi?!?!

Sanji:ini adalah bukti kalo saya tidak melakukannya. * nunjuk ke benjolannya *

Nojiko :... Usopp...

Usopp :apa?! Ada apwapapa? Nojiko ojou-sama??!!

Nojiko :* evil reaper mode:ON * AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!!!!!!!!

Usopp :ampun!! aku minta maaf!! * Grovel *

Sanji :rasakan penderitaan ku!

Zoro :eeeh? Ada tamu...

Nami :oh! Madame Red! Lau!

Lau :yo!

:halo Nami-chan apa kabar?

Nami :un! Baik! Ayo! Silahkan!

Nami pergi dengan tamu2 nya, menuju Living room. Sementara Sanji harus buru2 pake jas nya yang masih basah di jemuran.

Zoro merasa _feeling _yang sangat tak enak. Dia mikir sejenak (duduk di tangga) sambil mengelus DeDe. Ada yang aneh sama Madame Red...(?)

Zoro :ada yang ngga beres nih...

DeDe :nyaan~?

Zoro :raut mukanya...

??? :mikirin Madame Red?

Zoro :oh for the love of... Greil!

Greil :jangan badmouthing Madame Red atau kamu kena Azab nya!

Zoro :emang gue pikirin?

Sanji :wooi! Lagi ngapain sih?

Zoro :ada yang boycott produk nya greil...

Greil :eeeeeeeeeh??! apa kau bilang?!

Sanji :hng? Kamu kenal Greil Zoro?

Zoro :ya dan jangan panggil nama depan gue!!

Sanji :lo juga Marimo.... (*=__=)

Zoro :mau lo?! (=.=*)

Sanji :sok!! (*=0=)

Zoro :hayooo!!! (=__=*)

Nami :guwa pecat kalian kalo kalian Tawuran di sini!!!!!! XO

meanwhile... saya ceritain apa yang di diskusikan oleh Nami, Lau & Madame Red.

Ada Serial killings setiap harinya ada wanita mati dengan lipstik setengah di bibirnya. Jga si pembunuh ini sering mem Boycotting produk boneka Phantomhive (kurang ajar!!). Madame Red meminta Sanji untuk ikut investigasi bersama dengan para Detective.

Surat dari madame Red utuk Sanji.

dear Sanji-chan. Saya mengutus mu untuk investigasi ini ke rumah mak erot. Si pembunuh di saat penyunatan anak. Eh salah!! ke rumah Basima. Kamu tahu kan orang nya? Tentunya orang itu sudah tinggal di tempat asalnya. Hanya putra nya yag tinggal. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Serial killings ini... aku dengar ada Auction hitam di situ. Buh bye baby~!!

Sanji :apa-apaan ini?

Zoro :aneh...

Nami :cepetan!! beresin kamar itu! Bersihin kamar mandi kalo perlu kuburan di depan aja sono!!

--To be Continued--


	7. Her Butler the Juggler

Maaf!! minna san maafkan aku!! aku sbuk dgn sesuatu!

Tp hari ini aku brsaha buat Update !! gw dh lma gak ke warnet.

Gyah! Gyabooo!! Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**:: Her Butler the Juggler ::**

Sanji memutuskan untuk menginvestigasi Black Auction House Sendirian. Terlalu berbahaya jika Nami ikut masalah ini. TER-LA-LU!! sekarang malem hari Sanji nidurin Ojou nya...

Sanji : Ojou-sama sekarang udah malam...

Nami :NO! Aku ikut!

Sanji :Heeeeeh! Ni anak nurut dikit lah sama sayah!!

Nami : * Manyun * gtu yah? Nojiko Oneechan~

Sanji :Bodoh! Tapi walau kau manggil nenek Lmpir itu pokokne kamu gak boleh ikut!

Nami :engga! Aku ikut!

Sanji :kau membuat ku ke jalan buntu Ojou... * mengeluarkan kekuatan:Cast Sleep *

'Pluk!'

Nami :grooooooooooooook... fiuuuuh... grooooooooook...

Sanji :* Sweatdropped * harus bagaimana ini... Ojou tidurnya cowok banget.. T^T. Tapi saatnya... Aku tinggalin Ojou...

Sanji mengambil mantel Hitam dan sebuah topi dan Kacamata Mainan. (tau ngga yang ada idung dn kumisnya?) dan segera manggil Ojeg Gratisnya, Chopper.

Sesampainya di Rmah Black Auction. Sanji memasuk wilayah yang ternyata di dalem rumah itu adalah Rumah COSPLAY !

Sanji :Bebek? Roadrunner? Bugs bunny? Tweetie?! Apa-apaan ini?!

Tweetie :heh! Nenek! Ada anak baru! Apa nenek baru saja melahirkan?

Nenek :oohohoo~ tidak tweetie ku sayang! Itu seorang tamu.

Silvester :Meeooong~

Bugs :Silahkan masuk! :D

Sanji :ahaha... iya. (saya salah rumah?)

Nenek :dimana yah? Basima?

Sanji :(Basima...? Balsem tu kah? Yang mana yah?)

'teng nung!'

Nenek :Sayangku Tamu ku tercinta~ tolong bukakan pintunya.

Sanji :i-iya. * ngebuka Pintu *

Balsema :hoho? Ada tamu ternyata? Atau anda seorang Butler?

Sanji :(looh... wajahnya mirip yang kemarin...) ai em an Tamu

Balsema :hoho. Tenang aku bisa berbahasa mu.

Nenek :Balsema, Kakak Basima. Apa kabar?

Balsema :baik, nek. * bisik * jadi.......black auction.....?

Nenek :tentu. Aku akan buatkan mu the disana. Silahkan masuk ke ruangan ini.

Sanji :.........?

Chopper :pssssst!! Sanji!

Sanji :ui! Ngapain disini?

Chopper :maafkan aku Sanji! Seharusnya aku kembali ke Mansion! Tapi...

Sanji :bukannya aku suruh kau untuk kembali?

Chopper :Di Mansion sedang Ribut! Nami Ojou-sama Diculik!

Sanji :what?! Kapan?! sama siapa?!

Chopper :italian Spy! Sama Burung yang larinya cepat sekali!

Sanji :jangan-jangan Roadrunner...

Chopper :hah? Roadrunner kan dari Looney Tunes! Ini One Piece!

Sanji :sebenarnya ini rumah Cosplay.... =___=*

Chopper : bukannya kau malah histeris?

Sanji :benar juga yah?....

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chopper :GAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sanji :Gimana nih?! Im useless!! WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA!!!!!!

Chopper :Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Sanji :HAAAAAAAA-- he hem! * cough * . aku akan investigasi lebih lanjut...

Chopper :hati-hati!

Sanji memulai dengan memasuki Puzzle Room yang tadi Balsema masuk bersama Nenek Polos dari Looney Tunes. Disaat Sanji masuk . Pacman Mode: ON.

To neet~ net~ neeet~ net tetetereeeet~ net neeet~

Sanji :waduh ada si gede! Badan gue blum bgtu besar! Lari!

Blue :heeeeeeeeeeeeegh!!

Sanji :U-U-U-U-Wa-A-A-A-A-A!! XO

Berjam-jam Sanji dikejar-kejar Si Blue. Akhirnya memasuki ruangan . Tinggal dikasih Pita.

Sanji : Jeng! Saya seorang lelaki! Tolong aku! Aku dikejar!

Red :sini sayang~ abang menjemputmu~

Sanji :Iaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

udah deh tentang Pacman2 ini! Kita memasuki Ruangan Grand Theft Auto.

CJ :woi!! Goblog!! Kadieu Sia!! Ku Aing Di tewak!!

Sweet : kejar Niga!

Big Smoke :C'mere White Man!! Asshale!!

Sanji :gak!! saya bukan Polisi Koruptor Tenpenny!! XOOO

Pulaski :bang! Bang Ten! Tunggu ayee!! Aye Hamil Bang!!

Woozie :haia! Mana Dia? 'Brak!!'

(maklum... Woozie kan Buta)

Berhasil keluar dari Arena Perang Gangster. Memasuki Ruang Kingdom Hearts.

Sora :Heartless!

Pooh :oh dear! Sora!

Sanji :he!! Non! Non! Bukan!!

Goofy :Seraaaaaaaaaaang!!

Donald :Kejar dia!!

Sanji :ini Ruangan naon siih?!?! Ojou!!

Bangun-bangun Sanji berada di ruangan gelap. Dan..ternyata Corridor Yang suram.

Sanji :da? Itu sebuah mimpi? Jadi selama ini saya berhalusinasi?! Ini bukan Oasis!!

Kunti :hiiiihihiihihihhhihhihihih!!

Sanji :iaaaadaaaa!! * maboer *

yaah... Dia kan Demon! Masa takur sama Setan??

Sementara di Black Auction Room...

Balsema :dengan ini aku persembahkan! Putri Phantomhive yang paling Cantik!

'plok! Plok! Plok!'

Balsema :Kakak ku gagal mendapatkannya karena diterjang Butlernya. Rambutnya bagaikan Jeruk Segar dan mata Merah merona.

Nenek :taruhan terbesar adalah 4 Miliyar.

Pak 1 : 4 milyar!

Pak 2 : 5 Miliyar!

Ms 1 :8 Miliyar!!

Mrs 2 :10 Miliyar!!

Absalom :20 Miliyar.

Nenek :Diterima.

Balsema :pemenang hari ini adalah Absalom! Silahkan dibawa Hadiah--

Sanji :tunggu!! 50 Miliyar dibayar Utang!!

Balsema :tidak diterima...

Sanji :Ojou. Aku sudah mengajari mu untuk meminta tolong bukan?

Nami :* ngebuka Plester * ini Perintah!! Bunuh mereka!!

Tiba-tiba Kegelapan datang. Lilin yang tadinya tegak lurus dan hangat. Menjadi Dingin dan mati. Suara Suram datang dari arah mana pun. Bulu Hitam tersebar di seluruh Ruangan.

Sanji :baiklah.

Bulu Hitam itu menusuk leher para penonton Auction hingga menembus tulang. Sesaat semua kegelapan berkerumun. Lilin kembali menyala. Loh? Nami dimana? Bego lu Sanji! Ngebunuh Nenek polos itu!!

Sanji :Ojou? Ojou?! Nami!

Diluar...

Nami :bodoooh!!!!!! Bakka!!!

Absalom :hus! Seorang yang cantik tak boleh mengatakan itu. Mulai besok aku akan menikah dengan mu.

Nami :hiiiiiiiiiiii?! IADAAAAAAAA!!!


	8. Black Butlers death and confession

Gommenasaii… Minna san.

Wadaw! Sbuuuk! UN bntar lagiii!!

**::Black butlers death and confession::**

Sesaat Sanji berlari dijalanan. Ia menemukan Chopper tengah ngos-ngosan, berlari mendekati Sanji.

Chopper : Sanji!! UWAAAAAAA!!

Sanji : Chopper! Kemana arahnya Ojou-sama?!

Chopper : ke sana! Ke menara Pizza!

Sanji : thanks!

Chopper : tunggu!...apa seharusnya aku panggil polisi??!?

* * *

Maaf, tadi saya sempat mukul kecoak dulu. Ini akan menjadi complete. Istilahnya disatukan.

Kembali ke leptop si unyil

Sanji berdiri. Kepalanya dimiringkan. Sekejap ia melihat rambut oranye dilangit. Sebuah gaun putih panjang yang dikenakannya. Digendong oleh seorang zombie bermulut singa, citah, harimau, anjing akita, dll de es te de es be.

Sanji : Nami…

Absalom : terlambat, cuy. Dia milikku

Absalom memoncongkan bibirnya dan hamper menyentuh bibir mengkilapnya name *Huweh!*

Dengan secepat kilat. Sanji mengambil Nami kembali ke pangkuannya. Sanji berada di udara sedang lepas offensive. Absalom mengeluarkan 2 spirits dan mengenai kedua bahu Sanji. Tentu darah akan muncrat dari bahu Sanji dan cipratannya mengenai kedua pipinya *kakoiiii!!!*

Rintihan ringan keluar dari bibir Sanji. Ia berusaha mengguncang Nami yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sanji : ni orang jago amat gendong nya.

Nami : … !!

Sanji : telinga ku!

Nami : go-gommenasai! Are…? Dimana ini?!?!?

Sanji : daijyobu. Kita… sebentar lagi akan… pulang.

Sanji menurunkan Nami di atap restonya. Ini bukan pertama kali Sanji akan mengatakan sesuatu di saat2 kritis + romantic. Sanji memegang pipi Nami yang lembut. (comment : sering pake ponds white beauty sih~)(Comment : ini bagus bwt d jadiin iklan Ponds yang terbaru!).

Sanji merasa sangat gugup. Dia tak bisa mengatakan satu kata pun. Akhirnya… ia berusaha. Ini mungkin hari kita bertemu.

Sanji : Nami. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh.. seharusnya aku tidak mengurung piaraan kita di gudang… dan… seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mu tadi.

Nami : Sanji-kun…

Sanji : Gommenasai. Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir ku bekerja sebagai butler. Aku rasa… kontrak ini selesai disini.

Nami : huh? Demo, sa! Aku.. aku.. aku… aku… aku……………..

Sanji : aku berjanji. Setelah aku selesaikan ini. Aku akan kembali padamu.

Nami : eh?!

Sanji melompat ke bawah. Nami meneteskan air mata dan berteriak memanggil nama Sanji.

Absalom sedang makan sate yang ada di pinggir resto. Lumayan, satu tusuknya 5 yen.

Sanji : hei! Kucing garong!

Absalom : hmmm? Encep! Teh botol satu!

Encep : siap, bos!

Sanji : kalau begitu… saya sate 5 tusuk. Tapi, setengah mateng ya bang!

Encep : seap, lah!

Absalom : anu.. kau nanti dibayarin sama saya. Hmhf. Bang ntar dulu yah. Lagi ada urusan bentar aja bang! Cuma 20 menitan!

Encep : asal sebelum saya pulang aja.

Absalom : baiklah… kita selesaikan ini.

Sanji : jangan pernah kau sentuh Nami-sama.

Absalom : oh tentu! Saya menyentuh paha nya yang manis! Rasa kecapnya muantap banget!

Sanji : jangan-jangan… kau makan ayam yang ada di kulkas yah?!

Absalom : iya.

Sanji : aduh! Alus!

Absalom : aku masih lapar! Sekarang giliran kau!

Sanji : yehwah!!

Absalom : mana?!

Sanji : jurus! Takolan pedang queens sword!

*tok*

Absalom : kurang ajar!!

Absalom mencekik Sanji. Sepertinya sakit…

Sanji : gggh! Ha..na..se!!

Absalom : as if!

Sanji : hungyiff!!

Nami : hentikan!!

Nami melempar tang yang ada di dekatnya. Saying nya yang kena malah ke kepala sang butler tersayang.

Sanji : yang bener atuh jatohinnya!!!

Absalom : ini yang terakhir!

Absalom ngebanting butler yang agak kurus, agak berotot ini hingga lengan kanannya patah. Rintihan keras keluar dari mulut Sanji.

Sanji : Sensei… Zeff Sensei… maafkan aku…

Zeff : jang…jang… jang! Bangun! Udah sore!!

Sanji : eh?

Absalom : terkejut?

Nami : Sanji-kun!! Tatsukete!

Zeff : lihat itu? Apa dia mati, kau juga mati?

Sanji : dimana kau… kakek bodoh…?

Zeff : geser kepala mu sdikit kesini

Sanji : hmm? Itukah kau sensei?

Zeff : guess what? Tadi aku Tanya. Apa yang akan kau jawab?

Sanji : tidak. Dia tidak boleh mati disini…

Sanji berdiri dengan penuh semangat yang membara. Absalom menjatuhkan Nami. Dengan secepat kilat, Sanji menangkap Nami, dengan satu tangan. Ia menurunkan Nami di tempat duduk di Encep a la Sate. Kembali Sanji bertarung. Kali ini tendangannya dikelilingi api neraka.

Sanji : First Course!!

Absalom : wuaagh!

Sanji : ingat kata mama apa?!

BGM : Youki

Mama: nah! Kalau menginginkan seorang wanita! Sebaiknya jangan yang sudah berpasangan. Begonia dia kalau sudah mencuri perasaan orang lain yang sudah jatuh kepadanya. Cobalah cari yang menurut mu pas! Seperti… coba cari di pom bensin.. pasti PAS! Nah! Mama mau membuatkan mu kare dulu, yah! Pastikan perempuan mu diundang makan malam~

BGM : stopped

Sanji : Jarret!

Absalom : I Give up!!

Sanji berhenti. Tiba2 Absalom menusuk perut Sanji dari belakang. Kembali ke teriakan. Sanji mendorong Absalom lalu menendangnya dengan tendangan terakhirnya

Sanji : Galactic Punt!!

*Buuum!!!*

Berhasil, Berhasil, Horee!

Ehem. Sanji dengan pelang mengeluarkan pedang yang masih menempel di perutnya. Dibantu Nami dan Encep. Sembil menggunakan kaki..

Encep & Nami : okee… 1…2..HIAT!!

Sanji : !!!

Nami : huah… Arigato, Encep-san.

Encep : Bu Nami memang baik! Engkau membayar semua orang disini!

Nami : eh… iya.

Chopper : Sanji! Nami-sama!

Usopp : Woi! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?!

*Brugh!* akhirnya Ussop tersandung…

Luffy : Sanjiii!! Maukah kami panggilkan ambulans?

Nojiko : Nami!

Nami : minna san…

Sanji : …………

Sanji hanya terdiam tenang memandang bulan full moon. Malam itu.. ia memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, diganggu oleh berenjit2 ini…!

Keesokan harinya… Sanji tidak bekerja. Due to the injury. Nami menjenguknya diam-diam. Kalau Nojiko tahu, Sanji pasti dipecat.

Sanji : seharusnya kau tidak kemari, Ojou-sama.

Nami : apa aku tak punya hak?

Sanji : heheehe…

Nami : sesaat kau bertarung melawan Absalom. Aku sadar akan sesuatu…

Sanji : apa itu?

Nami : ternyata aku kehausan. Jadi aku minta beberapa botol Aqua ke si Encep

Sanji : sudah kuduga…*dgn muka masam*

Nami : apa maksudmu… yang terakhir kalinya kau bekerja disini…?

Sanji : …aku akan jujur kepadamu.

Nami : aku…juga.

Sanji : kau akan menyaksikan aku mati disini.

Sanji tersenyum tenang. Nami hanya bisa meneteskan satu air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sanji memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Sanji : ….Aku Mencintai mu. Dari dalam hati ku.

Nami : !!!!

Sanji : sudah saatnya. Aku harus pergi. Aku ingin kau turuti perintah ku untuk sekali saja.

Nami : ap..apa itu? *Sob*

Sanji : pejamkan mata mu dan hitung hingga 10.

Nami pun memejamkan matanya dan menghitung hingga 10. Seberkas cahaya berwarna kemerahan dating dari jendela. Dimulai dari sisi kanan Sanji yang mulai terbakar. Sanji tersenyum mengarah ke jendela. Setelah tubuh Sanji semua terbakar. Setelah hitungan Nami yang ke 8. Cahaya itu menghilang. Hitungan Nami sudah selesai. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan noda hitam di kasur.

Nami : Sanji? Sanji kau dimana?!

Tak ada yang menjawab. Ini suasana yang tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya… Sanji selalu menjawab panggilannya Nami. Walau dia ada di east wing lalu Nami di west wing. Nami menggenggam jaketnya Sanji yang tergantung di dinding dekat lemari.

Nami : bodoh… aku juga mencintai mu. Walau kau idiot. Tapi, kau serba bisa. Sekarang kau pergi meninggalkan ku?! Bodoh!!

Nami memulai mengeraskan suaranya. Tangisannya terdengar hingga luar kamar. Ternyata ada yang menguping. 3 orang bodoh…ini. Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp.

Luffy : apa Sanji sedang pergi berbelanja?

Usopp : spertinya… tidak. Ojou-sama terdengar sangat tertekan akan sesuatu.

Chopper : tumben… suara mu bijak.

Usopp: ya, dong! Gue gitu loh~

Luffy : gue… AAAA!! Aku lupa!! Bunga-bunganya belum disiram!!

Usopp : tumben ingatan mu cepat kembali! Apa Alzheimer mu sudah sembuh?

Luffy : sepertinya! Aku pergi dulu!

Chopper : sejujurnya… aku merasa senang. Entah kenapa.

Usopp : hus! Kau mau menjelek-jelekan Butler keren kita!? Berarti tidak ada shortcake mala mini!

Di dalam Nami mendengar semua ucapan pembantu2 nya ini. Tapi, ia tidak marah. Nami tertawa senang. Entah kenapa. Ia berdiri lalu keluar sambil membawa jaket .

Nami : aku senang… kau sudah tinggal disini. Aku ingin berjumpa dengan mu lagi. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak diperbolehkan. Ah… kalau saja aku juga seorang demon. Kapan yah…?

** ::: The End:::**

**:: Tambahan ::**

Di siang hari di riverbed dengan bunga Conrart stand upon the earth tumbuh dan mekar. Seorang wanita sedang duduk merancang sesuatu. Ditangannya ia membuat sebuah crown dari bunga biru yang wangi ini. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang perempuan sekitar 14 tahun. Warna rambutnya pirang kecoklatan. Ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan wanita yang sedang merancang sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sedang pergi untuk membawakan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba…

??? : permisi…

Nami : hmm?

??? : apa… anda nona Phantomhive?

Nami : ia betul

Nami berdiri dari tempatnya.

??? : aku.. ingin bekerja di tempat anda. Apa bisa?

Nami : tidak bisa. Sudah penuh.

??? : oh. Bagaimana keadaannya Luffy Usopp Dan Chopper?

Nami : mereka baik. Tetapi, bego seperti biasa.

??? : Nojiko-sama?

Nami : baik—darimana kau tahu nama anggota mansion Phantomhive itu…?

??? : kau bisa menebak aku siapa. Begitu pula readers di sini.

Nami membalikan badannya. Seorang pria berambut kuning, mengenakan kemeja putih dan sebuah dasi hitam yang tidak ditali rapi. Nami pun terkejut dan mendekati pria itu pelan… pelan…lalu berlari.

Nami : kau bodoh!!!

*Buaaaaaaaaagh!!*

Sanji : ohok!

Nami : kukira kau sudah mati!! Kau!! Dasar kau!! *Sob*

Sanji : maaf. Aku tidak mengira lord of hell bakal memaafkan ku.

Nami : membutuhkan 2 tahun tahu! Aku sudah akan dinikahkan!!

Sanji : sudahlah…

Sanji memeluk Nami yang tengah menangis tersedu. Mulai sekarang. Sanji tak akan meninggalkan sisi Nami—ah… roman!

Tiba-tiba…

Zoro : oh… begitu, toh. Happy ending?

Sanji : kau!! Persib!

Luffy : kami merindukan mu! Kemana saja?

Usopp : aku tidak bisa memasak!

Chopper: 2 tahun tanpa shortcake. Rasanya menyebalkan, Taooo!

Sanji : kalian! Aku juga merindukan kalian!

DeDe : woooooooooof! Woooof!

Sanji : DeDe! Aku merindukan mu juga!!

Nojiko : Bule Kampret!

Sanji : he?

Nojiko : buatkan aku teh yang terbaikmu itu! Ternyata kau bukan kampret juga.

Sanji : un!

:::END:::


End file.
